One More
by Johnlocksinthetardis
Summary: Being two guys in a relationship is hard enough, especially when everything is new and, in Kageyama's case, your boyfriend is a bit overwhelming. But, it's even worse when you're in the sporting world, and everyone will use your love against you in order to win, even someone you thought was a friend. Daisuga, kuroken,tsukiyama,IwaOi, Bokashi included
1. Chapter 1

This was it, the thrill of the court. Blood pumping through his veins, all sound disappearing as his eyes focused on the only thing he wanted to see- the other side of the net. His muscles moving, stretching, pushing him high into the air, the sweat rolling down his face as he leaped. The complete trust that formed between him and Kageyama as he closed his eyes and swung his hand down, confident in the belief that the ball would hit it no matter what. The ache of his palm after he smacked it, and the deafening clarity of the ball hitting the floor, that _whack_ that let him know they'd made it. Hinata opened his eyes and cheered, throwing his hands up in the air as they scored another point. Of course, it was just a practice match between the divided Karasuno team, but it was a game nonetheless, and he was determined to win. His team cheered, the loudest coming from Nishinoya and Tanaka, who found it absolutely necessary to high five everyone within immediate reach. Nishinoya ran up to Hinata with a huge smile on his face, raising his hands in the air. "Nice work, Hinata!"

The orange haired boy laughed as his friend's hands slammed into his own, although he flinched when the pain came after that. For someone so small, he had a mean high five. "Thanks! Couldn't have done it without Kageyama's toss, though."

Tanaka cheered, running up to Tobio, who's face was as dark as ever. "Yeah man, high five!"

Kageyama stared at him, and sighed. He wasn't used to this whole 'team spirit' thing, but he raised his hands weakly and slapped them again Takana's, then turned back round to Hinata as the game continued. They had Tsukishima serving, and his long, but wiry arms cast the ball over the net without a problem. It was received by Sugawara, who was even more energetic now that he was actually on the court, and he sent it flying right back over.

"Chance ball!" Nishinoya yelled as he hit it up into the air.

Kageyama honed in on the ball and jumped, but instead of passing it to Asahi or Hinata, like they thought he would, he tapped it over the net with his fingers, and watched as it hit the floor undisturbed.

"No!" Yelled Diachi as he slid across the floor, his hands outstretched to hit it back up. He was too late, but he stood up and wiped his hands on his shorts, laughing. "Nice one. That's the winning point."

"Thanks." Kageyama turned round and was promptly met by the face of Hinata, smiling at him in awe. He wished he wouldn't look so damned happy all the time- it made him feel weird, almost like he was embarrassed. He was at least a head smaller than him, and his hair was such a bright orange mess that it honestly offended Kageyama, but whenever he smiled like that, his eyes so wide and bright, his face flushed from the exercise and the excitement...it pulled knots in Tobio's stomach, and he blushed. "What are you doing? Stop staring at me like that."

"That was awesome!" Hinata yelled, wrapping his arms around the setter's torso. He squeezed him, his voice going a hundred miles a minute. "I totally thought you were going to pass to me, I jumped and everything, but you didn't and it looked so cool, like you were just like ' _wham',_ you know?"

Tobio froze as he felt Hinata hug him, that unbearable butterfly feeling in his stomach again. He hated this. Why did Hinata have to make him feel this way? Why did he have to be so cute, and so close to him? It was as if he was deliberately trying to make Kageyama go crazy. "What are you talking about? I just hit it over, it's no big deal. Get off me."

"Whoops!" Hinata said as he freed himself from Kageyama. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing at himself for getting carried away. He knew that his friend didn't like to be touched often, and he knew that it wasn't particularly normal to hug your team mates just for scoring a point, but he couldn't help himself- he was constantly fighting the desire to be close to him. Watching him act so reserved and stoic after just scoring an easy point like that, the sweat rolling down his face, and the way his dark blue eyes watched him like that...it was too much. He just wanted to be near him. "Sorry, I got carried away."

As the rest of the team began to pack the equipment away, Kageyama couldn't tear his gaze away from Hinata, or the way a slight blush was creeping up his neck. What was he embarrassed for? Did he shout at him too loudly? A slight feeling of guilt washed over him and he sighed, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand. He noticed that Hinata's hair was even wilder than before, the sweat off his hands acting as a gel that spiked his flippy curls in in all directions. It was an absolute monstrosity, and he hated how adorable it made him look. Stupid Hinata. "What the heck happened to your hair?"

"Huh?" Hinata's hands reached up as he tried to smooth it down frantically, to no avail. His hair refused to listen to him, determined to stand up in as many directions at once as possible. He felt another hand touch his head, and looked up to see Kageyama very carefully run his fingers through the orange mess, trying to smooth it down. It felt nice, having Kageyama touch him so softly, and he didn't dare make a sound or move in case he stopped. Tobio wasn't one to touch him very often of his own accord, and considering how fleeting and rare the moment was, he didn't want to ruin it. This was about as much affection as he'd ever get off the taller boy.

"Oi! Stop playing with each other's hair and go get dressed." Daichi yelled from across the hall as he was putting the last of the equipment away. The rest of the boys were heading for the changing rooms, after having finished the day's practice games.

Kageyama froze at the sound of his voice, and retracted his hand sharply, avoiding Hinata's eyes. H hadn't meant to do that, he didn't even think about it, he just wanted to touch his hair. As offensive as it was to his eyes, it was incredibly soft in his fingers, fluffy even. When Hinata made no movement to back away, he continued, but he realised then that Hinata probably hadn't moved because he was in shock at Tobio for doing something so _weird._ "Sorry."

As the taller boy turned and walked away towards the changing rooms, Hinata ran after him, walking beside him. "Wow, don't leave without me."

"Not my fault you can't keep up." He said absent-mindedly, unable to stop himself from winding the boy up.

"Eh? I can keep up! I can beat you in any race!" He roared, ready to set down a challenge. "Wanna race on the way home? Or are you too scared?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he walked into the changing room, Hinata settling beside him. "I'll race you to the store. Last one there buys the pork buns."

"You're on." He grinned, pulling his uniform off. He slid the shirt up off his shoulders, but got his elbows stuck in a strange position, and couldn't maneuver it off his head very well. He was left standing, his arms and head hidden under his raised shirt, with his chest on view to the rest of the changing room. "Ah! Help me, I'm stuck."

Tsukishima tutted and turned back around, engaging his conversation with Yamaguchi, the only person he ever particularly talked to. Everyone else on the team was incredibly loud and overbearing, but not him. Yamaguchi was quiet, intellectual, and followed him like a shadow.

Tanaka laughed, pointing at Hinata's struggle. "You idiot! Nobody help him, it's funnier if we leave him."

"Guys, c'mon! I can't see!" He whined, trying desperate to pull his top off.

Sugawara chuckled slightly, his kind eyes crinkling at the sides as he did so. "How did you even manage to do that?"

Nishinoya joined in too, bumping shoulders with Tanaka. "Obviously he's never taken his top off before. Show him how it's done, Tanaka."

"Woo!" He yelled, immediately pulling his shirt off and twirling it in the air like a lasso. He flexed his muscles, yelling some more.

Tsukishima sighed as he watched it. "You do realize he can't see you do that, right? You're showing off to nobody."

"Hey! Watch it, your jealousy is obvious, skinny boy." Tanaka said, his eyes widening as he faced the blonde boy. He flexed his muscle again, crunching over and bending his arms to highlight his six pack and biceps. "See these? These are called muscles, not that you'd have any."

Tsukishima pointed at his head. "See this? It's called a brain, not that you'd have one."

Yamaguchi joined in, taking a defensive stance behind Tsukishima. "And Tsukki does have muscles!"

"Tadashi, shut up." He said, although his voice was softer than when he spoke to the others. "Anyway, I'm going. Come on, Yamaguchi."

The two of them exited, and Daichi shook his head at Tanaka. "Hurry up and put your shirt back on, baldy."

"I'm not bald!" He roared, rubbing the slight fuzz that was his hair. "It's a buzz cut, chicks dig it!"

Hinata struggled again, calling out to his friends. "Um, guys? I really do need help."

Kageyama tutted as his hands shot out and lifted the shirt from Hinata. He had tried to avert his eyes, waiting for someone else to help him, but the rest just bickered and laughed, forcing him to look at Hinata's chest. He wished that his heart didn't thump when he saw him. He wished that his hands didn't sweat as he looked at the red head's smooth pale skin and jutting hipbones, the very slight outline of a six pack forming. He wished his eyes didn't follow every curve of his torso, the dip from rib to stomach and the two prominent lines his growing abdominal muscles had formed, pointing to something forbidden. He really really wished that he didn't feel this way. It clouded his head, it made him think things he didn't want to think, feel things he didn't want to feel. Just where along the line had he started to like him? At what point had he started to look forward to seeing him, instead of dreading it? Just when did Hinata start to fill his thoughts all the time? He didn't know, and it angered him. He didn't know if he was angry at Hinata for making him feel this way, or whether he was angry at himself for seemingly doing the worst thing he could to ruin the only friendship he had. Either way, it made him mad. "Just learn to get dressed normally, stupid Hinata."

"Oi! I'm not stupid, it was an accident." He said, finally free from his shirt. He swung his arms around a little and gave a small stretch, before realizing that Kageyama was watching him from the corner of his eye. He stared intently, his hands frozen during the act of closing his bag, and Hinata could suddenly feel more blush creeping up his neck. Why was he looking at him like that? Was he mad? Hinata tried to think of what he possibly did wrong, fear settling deep in his chest; Kageyama wasn't opposed to lifting him up by the scruff of his neck. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What? Why are you apologizing?" The tall boy frowned, his dark eyebrows knitted together. He tore his eyes away from the other boy's chest and flung him his shirt. "Hurry up and get ready. I'm hungry."

Hinata pulled the shirt on and finished getting changed, his fear settling and changing to adrenaline at the reminder of their race. "Better get your money ready then, since you'll be buying."

The two of them left the school and upon reaching the top of the hill, braced themselves. The shop was at the bottom of the hill, and they had raced many times before. Although Kageyama was taller and could take larger strides, Hinata was faster, which made them evenly paces, for sprints anyway. Hinata had much more stamina than Kageyama in the long run, and would often outrun him when the team went out for long practice runs. The two of them got ready, and pushed themselves down the hill, desperately trying to go faster than the other. Kageyama liked it when he had competitions with the orange haired boy- it was the only time aside from their games when his thoughts were solely focused on beating Hinata, rather than touching him, or kissing him. It was its own form of release, really. This spurred him to go faster, but Hinata saw this and screamed wildly, trying his hardest to move his small legs even faster. Kageyama managed to slow his face as he reached the store, but Hinata was still running blindly, and it took all of Tobio's strength not to go flying when his hand shot out and grabbed hold of his small friend's shirt to force him to stop.

"You idiot, we're already at the store, and I made it first. You're buying." He said, giving Hinata a little shove towards the door of the convenience store their coach worked in.

"Aw man, fine. You want one or two?" He said, his hand digging around in his pocket to feel for his change.

"One. I'll wait outside, but hurry up- it looks like it's going to rain." He remarked, looking at the sky.

"'Kay."

Hinata walked into the store, going by the refrigerated section first. He scanned the shelves until he saw Kageyama's favourite juice drink, then picked one up for him. He put it on the counter as he bought four meat buns, knowing that the tall boy would not be filled with just one. After he had paid, he walked back out with the bag in hand, met by Kageyama. He was standing still, his head tilted slightly towards the sky, and Hinata felt himself taken aback by how beautiful he really was. His skin was tan and smooth, his jawline sharp as a knife, and his inky black hair blew slightly in the wind, holing a certain neatness and silkiness that Hinata's would never posses. He didn't know what words he could use to describe his feelings towards Tobio, and thinking about it made him feel sad, in a way. He used to hate him, frightened by that empty eyed glare that he'd met all that time ago, but after they became friends and bonded on the court, using a move that only worked for the two of them, he wasn't quite so sure. He's grown to admire Kageyama a lot, pushed further in his drive to succeed by his partner's incredibly talent and natural ability on the court. He'd managed to break down his barriers, just enough to see a side of him that was new and rare, a side of him that didn't have a cold, distant exterior. A side of him that Hinata felt was made especially for him. He was perfect for the boy, he challenged him, helped him strive for better, on and off the court; if Hinata could fly, it was because Kageyama was his wind.

"Oi! Quit staring and let's go." He said, grabbing the bag from Hinata's hands. He hadn't even noticed that Hinata had exited the shop, but when he looked to his side and caught the smaller boy staring at him so intensely, he was a bit taken aback. Usually Hinata only got that gleam in his eyes when Kageyama said something important to him on the court, but yet there he stood, with blush on his cheeks, staring. Tobio wondered what he was thinking about.

They walked together, Hinata filling the air with his many rambles of his day, and what Natsu done, and funny things he'd found online. He talked aimlessly to Tobio, not requiring him to speak, just to listen. Kageyama himself had grown to like the sound of Hinata's voice. He used to hate his constant chattering, thinking of it as useless noise, but now he listened intently to everything he said, purely for the fact that Hinata's face would light up,or he'd laugh, or he'd tug on his sleeve or jump up beside him if he got too excited. All of it was nice to watch, seeing him be so happy. He was like a small ball of sunshine that just couldn't be put down. He'd never admit such things, though.

When Kageyama reached his hand into the bag, he frowned. "Why is there four? Are you really going to eat three?"

"I could eat twelve if I wanted to!" He said, puffing his chest out. "But no, I got two for you instead. I thought you might be more hungry than you said."

"Oh." There he went again, doing simple things that made his heart stop. Why did he have to be kind? Why did he have to do stuff like that, stuff that would just make Kageyama fall for him even more? "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome!" The sky cracked and rain began to pour down, and Hinata swore. "Let's hurry up and get to my house!"

They ran the rest of the way, the wind blowing their damp hair back against their heads. Eventually they made it to his house, and Hinata flung open the door, dragging Kageyama in by the hand. He closed the door behind him, and kicked his shoes off, huffing a large 'Phew!' as he did so.

"Um, Hinata? My hand?" He said quietly, noting that it was still being held by his. Truth be told it felt nice, having someone touch him so affectionately, but that was the exact reason he had to let go. Any contact from Hinata just made it harder to control his feelings.

"Oh, sorry!" He gushed, immediately dropping his hand. Why did he have to do that? It was as if he couldn't stop himself from just reaching out and touching him in some way: a hug after a game; a high five after a score; a shoulder bump when they were walking, and even the brush of their hands if he handed him something. It was obvious that Tobio wasn't quite as fond of the contact as he was, and he ducked his head in embarrassment. "A-anyway, since it's raining and all, do you wanna just stay here?"

"I don't have any clothes with me." He said, frowning. He had been at Hinata's house a few times before, but had only ever stayed over twice. He liked it though, as much as one could when they were out of their comfort zone. He supposed it was as close as he could get to the boy without it being weird. Of course, that meant it hurt a lot more when he thought about the reality of their relationship.

"You can wear the same clothes tomorrow if you want, and if you sleep in pyjamas you can borrow a pair of mine. It'll only be us in the house anyway." He said, waking up the stairs to his room.

"Where's your mum and sister?" _If I sleep in pyjamas? Does that mean he's alright with me sleeping in my boxers? Man, he really just does not like me in that way._

"Natsu's at her friends house for the weekend and my mum's visiting my grandma, so it's just me. That okay?" Hinata called behind his shoulder. His cheeks turned red as he thought about his invitation for Kageyama to sleep in his boxers. If all he did was look, then that wouldn't be weird, right? Just looking, looking was safe.

"Yeah, I'll text my mum now." Kageyama followed him into his room and sat down on the bed, dumping his bag on the floor.

Hinata followed suit, sitting quite close to Tobio, and brought his legs up into a basket where he sat. He stared at his friend, waiting fro him to finish his text, his large brown eyes unblinking.

"Would you quit looking at me like that? You're like a bug." He muttered.

"Ah, sorry. It's just..." Hinata trailed off. It's just what? Just that Kageyama was so beautiful that he couldn't help but stare? It's just that he wanted nothing more than to run his finger's through his short black hair, or to feel the weight of his arms around his waist? The words wouldn't come.

"Eh? Just what?"

"Nothing. It's just nothing." He said, giving him a small smile. "What do you want to do? I have a few movies, or we could play a board game, or just talk. It's up to you."

"I think I'd like a shower." Kageyama said bluntly. "It's cold, I'm sweaty, and my clothes are gross. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yes, it's that room there." Hinata pointed to a door in the hallway. "Leave the shower running, I'll go in after you."

After Hinata had left him towels and set the shower up for him, he went back into his own room to get ready. Kageyama showered quick, and Hinata had to stop the smile that grew on his face when he caught sight of Tobio in just his underwear walking back into his room, his hair still dripping water droplets onto his chest. Normally he'd scold him for leaving water on the floor and bed, but in light of the circumstances, he was only too happy. Kageyama could dump the full ocean in his room and he wouldn't care as long as he got to see that view. He had his own shower quickly, feeling guilty for leaving a guest alone. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the room, and was immediately met with the extremely rare sound of Tobio's laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Hinata couldn't help but feel slight fear at the fact his friend was actually laughing. Tobio never laughed, like ever.

When Kageyama looked up, he laughed again. He had never seen Hinata with his hair less than 100% of pure rioting flicks and curls, and now, seeing it long and straight and plastered to his face, he couldn't help but chuckle- he looked absolutely ridiculous. "Your hair. You look so dumb."

"What? What's wrong with it?" Hinata ran to his mirror, looking at his hair. It was true that he did look strange when it was longer and straight, and his colour changed to a burnt orange instead of bright, but he didn't think it was laughable. "There's no pleasing you, Kageyama."

"What do you mean?"

"When my hair is normal, you say its a mess, and it offends you, and the colour hurts your eyes. And when it's wet, you think it looks dumb! I might as well go bald at this rate." He muttered.

"Tanaka did say it gets all the girls." He quipped, giving the tiniest of smiles.

"I don't care about what gets the girls." Hinata said quietly. _I care about what gets you._

"Why do you value my opinion so much then? Idiot." Kageyama turned his face away, trying to fight the butterflies in his stomach. If it wasn't bad enough that he'd had to see Hinata's chest twice today, he now had to hear him say those things? Did he really care that much about what he thought?

"I don't know." Hinata pursed his lips, and quickly got changed into some long shorts and a t-shirt. "Anyway, let's watch a movie."

The two of them proceeded to lie on Hinata's double bed-which was thankfully long enough to accommodate Tobio's height- with a laptop in-between them, and watched the movie. Hinata's eyes were solely on the screen, drinking in the scenes, but Kageyama found it unreasonable difficult to look at anything but Hinata. He could watch his face all day, notice how animated it was. He was always smiling, or pouting, or laughing or thinking, there was almost never a moment when he stayed still. He was just incredibly _alive_. His pale white hand was sitting next to Kageyama's thigh, upturned as if posing an opportunity to be held. He wondered what would happen if he were to hold it. In an ideal world he would simply squeeze it right back, and there would be no reason to speak or explain anything, no awkwardness or stumbling thoughts, just them. However, in the real world, Hinata would probably drop his hand like it burned him, refuse to speak to Kageyama again, and potentially lose his trust in him as setter. It just wasn't worth it.

Hinata wished that idiot would hurry up and take his hand. He had been sitting it right next to him in the uncomfortable position since the start of the movie in hopes he'd be a man, get the hint, and take it. He should have known that Kageyama was an oblivious fool to anything that wasn't volleyball. Still, he kept it upturned until the end credits rolled, just in case. When it finished, Hinata stood and left for the kitchen, coming back up with snacks. He looked at Kageyama and suddenly remembered the juice he bought him was still in his jacket pocket. Sitting the snacks on the bed, he walked over to where it was hanging and pulled it out, flinging it to the black haired boy.

"I got you this." He said, smiling again. "It's your favourite, isn't it?"

Tobio stared at the juice in his hand. Another one of those innocent acts that left him feeling unsettled and overwhelmed with the unusual feelings of affection that he was so unaccustomed to. His voice was softer when he spoke. "Yeah, it is."

They didn't do much for the rest of the night other than lie in bed together, eating the snacks Hinata had brought up and watching movies. Kageyama wouldn't exactly say he was having fun, but he was content to sit next to Hinata. Just being beside him was enough. He listened again to whatever the smaller boy had to say, chucking in his usual insults, rolling his eyes when Hinata overreacted each time. Eventually, Hinata turned off the lights and they lay beside each other, Kageyama's hands itching to reach out and hold him. Instead, he simply stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of his team mate's breaths deepen and slow, sleep luring him in. He slid closer to him then, separated by only a few centimetres. He watched the consistent rise and fall of his chest, sure that he was asleep, and sighed.

"Hinata." He said, staring at him. "What am I supposed to do with you? You ruin my day, you know that? Every day I have to see you, and be near you. You'd think that would be great, wouldn't you? Except I don't know how to deal with any of it. You make my head and my stomach feel weird, with your dumb smile and your staring. Who even smiles that much anyway? It's unnatural. Still, I look forward to seeing it. I kinda feel like it's just for me, you know? How stupid is that? But that's what you do me, Hinata- you make me stupid. Stupid Hinata."

Hinata kept his eyes closed, trying to stop himself from moving too much. Kageyama thought he was still asleep, and had just confessed to him the greatest thing that had ever reached his ears- he liked him. Not just liked him, he _like_ liked him. Hinata stretched out his hand and wrapped it around Kageyama's, squeezing it gently. "Do you really mean that?"

"Eh?!" He said, pulling his hand free. "You're awake? I thought you were sleeping!"

"Nah, I was just lying there. It takes me a while to get to sleep." He said softly, turning to face Kageyama and opening his eyes. "Did you mean what you said?"

Tobio stared at him, unable to speak. This may very be the biggest fuck up he'd ever made in his entire life, and now he was forced to face the consequences. Hinata had heard it all, and was asking him if it was true. What point would there be in lying? He couldn't exactly pass it off as a joke, or as misheard words. He had to own up to the fact that he'd just sabotaged their relationship. He avoided Hinata's eyes, not wanting to know what emotion he would see in them. Discomfort, probably. Maybe disgust. He wasn't sure he wanted to see those emotions on such a happy face. Stiffly, he nodded.

Hinata stared at him, unable to believe what had just happened. He nodded! He really did like him, he meant it and he wasn't denying it. A surge of happiness flowed through Hinata, and he flung his arms around Tobio's neck, forcing him into a hug. "That's great!"

"It is?" He said, although his words were muffled since his face was pressed into Hinata's birds nest of hair.

"Yes! I like you too, but I was so afraid that you would be grossed out, or that you wouldn't like me back, or that you'd find me weird, you know? I was worrying that it would make us worse in the games, like if you didn't want to be near me, and then I just started freaking out, and-"

"Hinata." He said, gingerly wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He held him close, taking in a deep breath, the scent filling his lungs. This was real, and it was happening. Hinata was in his arms, and he was speaking to him, and he wasn't disgusted, or weirded out. He was happy. Kageyama had made him happy. "Shut up."

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. It was something Kageyama had never experienced before, and as he laid his head against the crook of Hinata's neck, timing their breaths, he couldn't help but feel a gentle warmth spread through him, and he closed his eyes, basking in it. He'd never been touched like that. Something so simple, yet so warm and affectionate...it was completely new and unreal, and honestly it threw him off track for a bit, and he avoided Hinata's gaze. Hinata waited patiently for him, his hands pressed against Tobio's back, until the taller boy repositioned himself, and looked at Hinata's face. He stared at his eyes, those huge brown eyes that seemed to take up all of his face, and exhaled. His pupils were huge, his iris' a very warm brown with strings of gold woven throughout, and his thick black lashed were long enough to brush against his cheeks when he blinked. Kageyama had never noticed that before- he'd never been close enough to before this. Hinata sat perfectly still for him, knowing that it was uncharted territory for the taller boy. He was afraid if he moved or spoke he would frighten him, and Kageyama wouldn't come near him anymore.

Kageyama hesitantly placed his fingers on either side of Hinata's face, and rubbed his thumb along his cheek. His skin was remarkable soft, he noticed. He then leaned in, and gently brushed his lips against the other boy's cheek. "Goodnight, Hinata."

Blush spread across his skin at the contact. It was an unexpected gesture of sweetness that he'd received from Tobio, but he wasn't complaining. He settled back down into his pillow, pulling Kageyama's long arm over his waist, forcing him to spoon. "Goodnight, Kageyama."


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke in the morning, sunlight streaming through the window and landing on his face, Kageyama blinked awake, rubbing his eyes groggily. He looked around, confused as to where exactly he was, until he looked down and saw a puffball of orange hair against his chest.

"What the-?" He said, bolting up. Hinata was rudely flung off his chest by the action, and grunted as he woke up.

"Kageyama? You okay?" He said, turning round to face him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, skinny frame hidden beneath a t-shirt that was too large.

He stared at those amber eyes and nodded, the memories of last night coming back to him. It was just Hinata, who he'd accidentally told that he liked last night. The memory resurfaced and he cringed at the awkwardness he felt, cursing himself once again for being so dumb. The sunlight shone behind Hinata, illuminating his fiery hair further, casting an almost orange glow around him. He reached out and ran his fingers through the unruly curls, amused at how messy his bedhead was. "Yeah, I just forgot where I was."

"Oh." Hinata scooted back next to him, and looked at him sheepishly, blush across his cheeks. "C-can...can I hug you?"

Kageyama was surprised at Hinata's timidness, and dipped his head to hide his own embarrassment as he managed to nod. The next thing he felt was Hinata's thin arms wrap around him and squeeze, his head resting in the crook of Tobio's neck. Kageyama hesitantly wrapped his own arms around Hinata, trying to get used to the feeling of affectionate contact which was still a foreign concept. It was nice, the warm feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his body whenever the smaller boy touched him, or smiled at him so wide, but it sent a pink twinge to his cheeks that he hated. How could one shrimpy boy make that much of a difference in him? Still, he held onto Hinata, his fingers moving to play with the back of his head, teasing at the bright orange strands.

Eventually Hinata drew back, his arms still around Kageyama's neck, and gave him a soft smile. "Would you like breakfast? I can make you miso soup, but I'm not very good at making rice."

"How can you not make rice?" He scoffed, raising his eyebrows. "Everyone can make rice."

Hinata pouted, and it was so adorable Kageyama wanted to scream. "Then you make it! Do you want soup or not?"

"Sure. Can you make tamagoyaki?" He couldn't stop looking at Hinata's bright eyes, the shining amber iris never leaving his throughout the entire conversation. Even with his messy hair, Hinata was still undeniably good looking, his blemish free skin tainted with the faintest of pinks, his lips puckered a little as if inviting him to kiss them. He was sure it was illegal to look that cute in the morning.

"Yeah, I can make that." Hinata snuggled into him again, his lips pressed against Kageyama's neck. He could feel Kageyama shiver at his touch and he smiled, hiding his face against the taller boy's skin. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Um, Hinata? I can't move if you're still holding onto me." He said, frowning as he tried to leave the embrace.

Giggling, Hinata released him, scratching his head. "Sorry. I just...wanted to hold onto you a little bit longer. I keep feeling like you're going to just leave now."

As they stood, Kageyama shook his head and sighed. Without a word he scooped Hinata up into his arms and flung him over his shoulder fireman-style and made his way towards the stairs, ignoring the confused attempts at speech from the redhead. "I'm not leaving. Not after I went through all that embarrassment to get this far."

Hinata laughed, a sound so delightful that Kageyama's heart swelled just from hearing it. He settled against him, his hands tracing across Tobio's back muscles while he carried him downstairs as if he weighed nothing. He let him down when they reached the kitchen, but Hinata still held onto his hand, intertwining their fingers.

He noticed that Kageyama stared at their hands with a blank face. "I'm sorry, do you want me to let go?"

"No." When he looked up and saw those large worried eyes, accompanied with a pout, he shook his head again and squeezed Hinata's hand back. It was going to take him a long time to get used to this affection, but he'd do it.

Hinata poured him some milk while he made the breakfast, rambling on about some dream he had about Tsukishima turning into a dinosaur. Kageyama was only half paying attention, but as soon as he heard that laugh again he perked up, a hint of a smile on his lips as he watched him. Hinata didn't just walk around his kitchen, he positively _bounced_. It was as if he had a never ending supply on energy to power him through the day, from the moment he woke up to when his head hit the pillow at night. Normally such enthusiasm would annoy Kageyama, discourage him even, but when it was accompanied with his blinding smile and the little song he was making up as he went along, it became the most endearing thing he'd ever seen. He sipped at his milk while Hinata cooked, silently watching until a small hand laid down a plate and a bowl in front of him, then sat across from him.

"Thank you for the food." They said in unison, before digging in.

They two of them inhaled their food, a silent competition between them to see who could finish first. Kageyama worked by flinging things in his mouth individually and chewing twice before swallowing, whereas Hinata stuffed as many things into his mouth as he could at the one time and attempted to chew it all. Kageyama's tactic worked better and he slammed his bowl down first, having finished everything. He drank the rest of his milk triumphantly before raising his fist in the air, victorious.

"I win!"

Hinata looked at him and immediately started laughing, clutching his stomach. Kageyama had a big white milk moustache on his upper lip that he was completely oblivious to, and his serious expression only made it funnier.

"What are you laughing at?" Tobio grumbled. He couldn't bask in the victory of wining if Hinata wasn't at least a little upset at loosing.

Hinata snickered again and forced himself to stop laughing so he could answer Tobio. "You have a milk 'stache."

Kageyama's eyebrows raised as he wiped his face on his hand, surprised to see a trail of milk. His cheeks blushed red and he frowned, seeing that Hinata was still laughing. "Shut up."

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He soothed, his voice chirpy. He grabbed a cloth and wiped Kageyama's arm free of the milk. Quickly, he bushed his thumb across his lip, too, wiping away the remaining drop of milk. "That's it gone."

Hinata's skin was rough against his lips and he blinked, entirely unsure of how to deal with him being this close. For weeks he had thought about what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, to feel that bright orange hair under his fingers and Hinata's body pressed to his, but now that he was actually in front of him, Kageyama found himself unable to do anything but stare.

Hinata straightened, his features creasing slightly as he apologised. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll stop."

As Hinata was turning, Kageyama stood up and grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to him. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and squeezed, brushing his lips across his cheek softly. He may not know anything about relationships, but he knew that he didn't want Hinata to ever feel embarrassed or upset. Anything less that a beautiful smile on his face was unacceptable. "Don't. I just...I don't know how to explain it. I want to hold you and kiss you, I mean I've thought about it a lot, but when you're actually in front of me it's way harder than you'd think. It's like..."

"You're limbs won't do what you want?" Hinata offered, wrapping his arms around the tall boy. "I'm the same, except my limbs do too much."

They held each other for a bit longer before Hinata pulled away, weaving his fingers through Kageyama's. When he had no complaints, he led him back upstairs and into Hinata's room, pulling them both down on the bed. Hinata lay down and beckoned for Tobio to lie with him, and then hesitantly laid his head on Tobio's chest, his ear directly over his heartbeat.

It was going fast, and Hinata chuckled. "Are you scared? Your heart's going really fast."

"What? Of course I'm not scared, you dumbass!" He chided, flicking Hinata on the head. "It beats naturally fast." Kageyama wasn't telling him that it was only beating so fast because he was nervous around Hinata. He wanted nothing more than his mind and his body to work in unison to just do _something_ that he'd once thought about in the past, just one kiss or hug was all he needed. Alas, his body remained motionless while his head created vivid scenes of making out with Hinata.

"Ow." He flinched but laughed, then tilted his head towards Tobio. "You don't have to look so worried. I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk to you."

"Talk? About what?" The concept of talking was equally as frightening as being chased by a giant bee in Tobio's mind- there was always the chance those sappy emotions would make an appearance.

"You, me...us. Like, tell me things I don't know. Your favourite colour." His hand was laid against Kageyama's chest, and as he laid his head back down, he felt a pair of very timid fingers slide into his hair, playing with it gently. "That feels nice."

Blush spread across Tobio's face, but since Hinata's face was hidden from his own, he didn't attempt to hide it. Instead, he grunted, but kept his hand in Hinata's hair, admiring how soft it was in between his fingers. "I like...gold."

"Why gold? I'd always seen you as a black loving person." Hinata mused, his finger now drawing little circles on Tobio's chest softly.

Kageyama didn't know why he'd said gold. Truth be told up until that morning his favourite colour was purple, but he'd answered without thinking. Gold was the colour he often saw Hinata as; bright, shining, beautiful. Everything from his fiery hair and his wide smile to his lithe body when it jumped, his voice screaming out in victory...he was illuminated in gold. "Gold is the colour I see when we win. Whenever we win a match, or a set, or one of our quicks leaves the opponents jaws slacking...I see gold."

"You really are all about volleyball." He laughed, moving himself until he was higher up, his lips now able to kiss his neck, which is exactly what they did.

"What's yours?" Hinata had found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and he was trying his hardest not to shiver. How could just one touch make him feel like he was going to explode? His stomach felt as if it was full off butterflies, all growing dangerously wild at every beautiful smile Hinata gave him or every time his fingers skimmed across his skin, and Kageyama was forced to close his eyes and concentrate on breathing.

Hinata pursed his lips in thought. His voice was soft, the sound muffled against Kageyama's neck, but it was still comprehensible. "Blue."

"Why blue? Because it's the sky or something?" He said, not that baffled by Hinata's colour choice. Blue was stereotypical- most people picked blue because of the sea or the sky or something else like that and he didn't think that Hinata would be an exception.

"Because it's the colour of your eyes." He said quietly, kissing his neck again. Kageyama's eyes had always fascinated Hinata. They were always so intense, as if he were constantly thinking and calculating something, holding a gaze so strange that several people had hidden or ran away form him in fear of being on the receiving end. He himself had been the bearer of Tobio's glare several times, and as terrifying as it was, he still couldn't fully admit that the spike in his pulse was due to fear alone. There was something beautiful about Kageyama's eyes. They were a very deep blue, almost violet in some lights, Hinata thought, and it reminded him of the sky at twilight. They were harsh, constantly narrowed, but managed to captivate whoever was watching and send a chill down their spine. He loved his eyes, even if they were trying to burn a hole through him most days.

Tobio froze, the butterflies definitely close to exploding. How could he do that? How could he become eve more cute than Kageyama thought he could? It was almost cruel, he decided, to tease someone like this. He couldn't stop the blush that raced into his cheeks an up his neck, or how his head became all fuzzy, or how overly aware of Hinata's presence and just how close he was he'd become, so he cursed mentally, and forced his body to cooperate. He wrapped his other hand around him, and planted a quick rough kiss on his head before retreating, trying to calm his cheeks to go back to their normal colour.

Hinata bit his lip as he felt the arm wrap round him and the lips touch his head. He knew that Kageyama was never good at expressing any emotion other than frustration or anger, so he relished in the small moments where he initiated something first or attempted to show Hinata affection. It meant a lot to him that his stoic friend was trying as in all honestly Hinata never thought he'd ever get to feel Tobio like this. He never imagined that he'd get to feel those rough fingers against his own, or the smooth expanse of his well defined chest beneath his finger tips, which trailed across his skin as if looking for the 'X' on a treasure map. He didn't ever think that those eyes would meet him softly, or that those lips would brush across his skin so delicately. He would wait for as long as it took for Kageyama to love him. He would wait until one day the barrier that Tobio had built himself was lowered down and Hinata could love him for all that he was.

"Why do you like me?" Kageyama said, his arms still wrapped around the small body pressed against his chest. He pulled himself into a sitting position, moving Hinata with him. Hinata laced him arms around his neck and his legs around his hips and stared at him with those big amber eyes, the smallest of smiles on his face. God, he was adorable.

"I don't know. You're rude, and impatient, you lose your temper constantly and you hit me a lot. You don't get on well with a lot of people and you're always insulting me." Hinata said this with a smile, tilting his head when Kageyama's face fell at his answer, clearly not expecting that. He chuckled, and freed one of his hands to tilt Tobio's face up. "But, you're my best friend. You push me to do my best, you protect me, and you never let me give up. You're my counterpart on and off the court- I wouldn't work as well without you. You're stubborn, and strong, and you're loyal to the team, and hopefully to me, too. I like that you always get a carton of milk every day at school. I like the way your nose crinkles when you get angry. I like the way you look at me. I like it all, Kageyama. I just like you."

Kageyama stared at him, unable to comprehend how someone so beautiful had managed to say even more beautiful words. He lifted his hands ad placed them on either side of Hinata's face, and touched their foreheads, his body aching just to hold him. He knew he was far from perfect, and he knew that his temper was problematic. He was aware that he took a lot of it out on Hinata, and he knew that he didn't let the boy get away with anything less than perfect. And yet, Hinata was still there beside him, even when it got rough. This fiery headed boy never game up, and pushed Kageyama to do his best each time. He took each temper, each hit, each fight, and used it to make himself better to improve. He could psych Tobio up for a game better than anyone else, calm him down with just a touch on he shoulder. Hinata looked past his faults unlike so many others, and the wave of emotions that rolled over him was overwhelming.

"Why do you like me?" Hinata asked, moving his hands to Kageyama's neck, his thumbs stroking the skin softly. He wasn't expecting a paragraph like his-he knew that Tobio was somewhat emotionally constipated most of he time. Still, he was curious.

"Your smile." He said finally, breathing in softly. He opened his eyes, locking them with Hinata's. "Your smile is my favourite thing about you. You smile at me, and it makes me feel all weird inside, but a good weird, I think. It makes me happy, because your face looks very nice when you smile."

"My face looks nice?" He mused, chuckling at Kageyama's choice of words.

"Yeah. It looks..." He braced himself. "Cute."

Hinata didn't laugh like he thought he would, but rather moved his hand to the back of his head, playing with the black silk like hair gently. He looked into Kageyama's eyes, and moved closer so their noses were touching. "Thank you. I like hearing that- it makes me happy."

Tobio wished he could say more. He wished the words didn't get stuck in his throat when he tried to speak; he wished his hands didn't hesitate when they touched Shouyou; he wished he could just say some words that told the other boy how he felt. Instead he was stuck, going at an infuriatingly slow pace, only able to make the smallest of gestures. He knew that Hinata deserved to be told what was in his head, told that Kageyama loved how soft his eyes were or how his eyelashes were so long, told how he wanted to run his fingers through that messy hair, told that Kageyama's arms ached to hold him whenever they were near. He wished he could tell him that he was on his mind constantly.

He looked at the boy and sighed. "I can't tell you, but I can show you, just a little."

"Huh?" Hinata said, confused as to what Kageyama was talking about. He was about to ask what he meant when Kageyama leaned in, and his heart stopped.

Slowly, Tobio pressed his lips against Hinata's, and let them linger. He loved how soft Shouyou's lips felt against his own, loved how his small hand tangled in Kageyama's hair, pulling him closer. His own fingers snaked into the mess of ginger curls, and he smiled into the kiss, before pulling away.

He looked at Hinata's big brown eyes, which stared at him with such softness that he immediately averted his gaze. "I can show you. I can show you what you mean to me."

Hinata wrapped his arms around Tobio and squeezed him tight, his voice gentle and quiet, as if he were afraid to spook him. "Thank you."

It wasn't an extravagant kiss- in fact it was rather timid, their lips remaining closed the whole time. But it was enough for Kageyama. It sent his heart into overdrive and his body full of butterflies, unable to think of anything but Hinata the full time. His skin felt hot where Shouyou touched it, his hair messed up from the small boy's grip, and he gave the smallest of smiles, rubbing Hinata's back with one hand as he clung to him.

Hinata bit his lip, deciding to push his luck. "One more?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but tilted Hinata's head back, and very quickly pressed their lips together before pulling back, resting his chin on the redhead's hair. He gave him such a brilliant smile that Tobio blushed, averting his gaze. When he smiled like that it was like having a part of the sun next to you- beautiful, but deadly to look at. In his case, if Tobio looked at his face for a prolonged amount of time he was afraid he might collapse from how it made him feel. Shouyou could steal his breath away with that smile, make his thoughts turn to noise and his legs turn to jelly. It was truly unfair that someone should get to look so beautiful.

As they stayed in each other's embrace, Kageyama's strong arms wrapped round him and his head resting on Shouyou's, Hinata smiled. "I'll wait for you, Kageyama. You don't need to rush anything-I'll wait for you to love me. For as long as it takes, I'll wait."

Tobio's heart stopped and he sighed upon hearing those words, clutching Hinata even closer to him. His finger's threaded through his hair, absentmindedly playing with it while he looked at the young boy pressed against him, who stared at him with such adoration that Kageyama immediately blushed. His heart felt like it was going to burst, so unused to these signs of affection, and he could do nothing but shake his head, failing to hold back the tiny smile that had worked its way onto his lips. Only Hinata understood him like that, and he silently thanked whatever supreme force had gifted him with Shouyou. "Stupid Hinata."


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi sat and watched the practice from the sidelines, his eyes always staying loosely focused on Kei. He never usually participated in the games himself, and his practice usually consisted of practicing jump float serves, so he chose to let his eyes follow the tall blonde middle blocker known as Kei Tsukishima. He'd known Kei for years- he was the one who saved him from bullies all those years ago. He'd never tell him, but for Tadashi, Kei was like his hero. He was always awed at how smart he was, how his comebacks were quick off the tongue and his remarks sharp as a knife. He loved how when his face was indifferent for everyone else, perhaps just a smirk or a roll of the eyes, he always seemed to reserve a small very rare smile for Tadashi. His voice softened, or he actually removed his headphones to listen to anything he had to say. Every time those tall legs slowed to stride in time with Yamaguchi, or those narrowed brown eyes looked at him with genuine interest, it sent a warmth gushing through Tadashi's body until he felt like his stomach was in knots and his face was bright red, unable to string together a coherent sentence. He knew that Kei probably thought he was stupid because of it, but he couldn't help himself- when you love someone as much as he loved Kei, your brain turned to mush.

He saw Kei jump up and block a spike effortlessly, his face barely changing. Suga and Ennoshita were on each side of Tadashi, cheering Tsukishima's name along with him, but Tadashi tried to make his voice louder. "That was great, Tsukki!"

Kei's eyes met Yamaguchi's for a fraction of a second, and he gave the tiniest smile, before his face settled back to normal. They went back to watching the game,only stopping when Hinata missed the sixth toss Kageyama had sent him. The black haired boy screamed, his fist flying out to punch Hinata, who yelped and dodged it, trying to escape Tobio's wrath.

Suga let out a chuckle and tilted his head. "Oh, dear. That's a lot of misses from Hinata."

Diachi frowned, whacking Hinata on the shoulder. "What's up with you today? You've missed a lot of spikes."

Hinata spluttered, his face turning beetroot as he looked at the ground. "N-Nothing! I'll stop missing them, I promise! I'm sorry! One more toss!"

Tsukishima sneered, ducking under the net to join them. He cocked his head, his voice light and teasing. "It's because he's spent this entire practice just looking at Kageyama instead of the ball."

"Eh?" Kageyama said, the tips of his ears turning pink. He ducked his head, shooting his fist out to punch Hinata. "Look at the ball, you dumbass!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He yelled, rubbing his arm where Tobio had punched it.

Yamaguchi watched it unfold, a smile tugging on his lips. He liked Hinata, he was always just a big ball of energy and happiness, and he didn't look down on Tadashi the way some of the other members did. He really believed that Tadashi was good enough to play, and it was a nice support. He felt bad for him, the amount of times Kageyama screamed at him or hit him, but he knew that the two of them were joined at the hip really. When they weren't staying behind for extra practice, they were walking home together, studying together, or racing each other to complete menial tasks. He admired their friendship, since his own with Kei was very different. Sure, they walked home together, but they almost never talked. They got lunch together each day at school, and their desks were even next to each other, but being with Kei was not like having a usual friend. You had to get used to his silence, his brooding, his seeming lack of interest in anything that wasn't dinosaurs or space, but Yamaguchi was okay with that. He'd been at his side long enough now to notice when it was okay to talk, when to bump shoulders with him, and how to get his attention.

Practice finished, and Kei walked up to Yamaguchi, grunting a thanks as he took the towel and water bottle he held out. He downed the water, then nodded his head towards the changing rooms. "Let's go."

Tadashi was standing next to Kei as they began to get changed, and again he found himself blushing, trying not to stare. Kei was seriously beautiful, for a lack of a better word. His body was long and slender and angular, with deep curves from his ribs to his flat stomach and the jutting edges of his hipbones. He was skinny, but still held some muscle, and he had an impressive six pack forming. Much more impressive than Tadashi's simply skinny than anyway. Kei's legs were slim and endless, somehow giving him height but without making him look gangly. As he watched him change, the desire to just stare at him and reach out to touch that long thin body was overwhelming, but he kept his hands firmly at his sides. He supposed the part of Kei's body he loved most was his back. Kei had a smooth unblemished back, with no disgusting freckles like his own back had. His muscles moved under the skin, rippling and stretching, working to create a work of art as his shoulder blades jutted out. He let loose a small sigh of longing, catching Tsukishima's attention.

"Tadashi, what are you staring at?" He said, frowning as he pulled on a t shirt, and then his jacket. He repositioned his earphones around his neck, then slung his bag over his shoulder, looking at the smaller boy with a cocked eyebrow.

Tadashi ducked his head, hiding his embarrassment with a chuckle. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the floor. "N-nothing, sorry. You ready to go?"

"Sure." They began to walk, but were stopped when Hinata raced past them to high five Nishinoya, their loud yells congratulating each other on a good game taking over the whole room.

"You were awesome, Noya-senpai! You were all like _whoosh_ , and _pow,_ and I was all like 'waaah!'" He said, waving his arms wildly, excitedly jumping up in the air.

"That's the libero's job of course! I gotta be wherever the ball goes, Hinata. And then, I whip out the 'Rolling Thunder', and _really_ show 'em how a game of volleyball is played!" He said, high-fiving the young boy again.

Their screams of awe mingled, until Kageyama whacked Hinata on the head, telling him to shut up.

Asahi laughed, pulling his hairband off to let his hair fall forward. He nudged Noya with his arm, his tone chiding but gentle. "You get him too worked up, Noya. He's going to be battered black and blue by Kageyama at this rate."

Tadashi might have imagined it, but he swore he saw Kageyama's fingers brush past where he'd punched Hinata, as light as a feather. It was then that he turned to Kei, ready to speak, when he was interrupted by Noya.

"Diachi san, what's that on your collarbone? Is that a bruise or something?" He said, jumping up to get a better look.

"Eh?" Diachi immediately slapped a hand over his chest, covering the rather noticeable hickey that Suga had left the other night. The redness had faded, but now there was a bruise, and he had completely forgotten about it. "No! It's ah, it's a mosquito bite!"

Suga chuckled again, covering his mouth with his hand as he saw his proud Daichi's ears turn red. "Yeah, those mosquitoes are pretty nasty this time of year."

Tanaka appeared from behind Diachi, a wicked grin on his face. He clapped Diachi on the shoulder so hard he stumbled forward, and slung an arm around his neck. "That's no mosquito bite, that a _loooooove_ bite!"

"Diachi has a hickey! Diachi has a hickey!" Noya said, dancing around him. Asahi shook his head, giving Daichi an "I'm sorry" face as the two boys pestered him.

Suga just continued laughing, but he placed a hand on each boy's shoulder and tilted his head, his mother voice taking over. "Come on now, leave him be. What Daichi does in his private time is none of our business."

"I guess so." Tanaka said, but he cast another devilish grin at Daichi. "I'll be watching from now on, so make sure those mosquitoes don't bite too much."

Hinata tugged on Kageyama's arm, his voice quiet. "What actually is a hickey?"

Tsukishima looked at him, rolling his eyes. "You really are dumb."

"Oi!" Kageyama said, his eyes narrowed. He stared at Tsukishima, undeterred by his cold look. "He's not that dumb."

Tadashi scratched his head nervously, looking at Tsukishima. "We going, Tsukki?"

"Yeah."

They left and walked down the path together, the wind nipping at his cheeks. It lifted some strands of his hair up and misplaced them, until it was all in his eyes.

Kei looked at him then sighed, reaching his hand out. "Here." His slender fingers brushed into Yamaguchi's hair, sorting it back into place.

Tadashi hoped he wouldn't notice the way his cheeks blushed when he felt Tsukki's touch, and he looked away, biting his lip. "T-Thanks."

They walked in silence, their shoulders occasionally brushing past each other until Yamaguchi couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell him, he had to let Kei know just how he felt. otherwise he'd be stuck forever just loving him silently, watching from the sidelines. He stopped suddenly, and it took a few steps before Tsukki realised and turned round.

"Tsukki." He said, his hands shaking nervously. He could feel the sweat roll down his face, and his breath started to come faster.

"What?" He looked uninterested, the light wind lifting his light blonde hair up and around his face.

Tadashi stilled. Fear was now coursing through his veins, the threat of rejection all too real. He wanted to tell him, but it was as if the words were stuck, and he couldn't get them out. What would happen if he said no? What about their friendship? Would Kei still want to be with him? He stood, his mouth opening, but no sound coming out.

Kei rolled his eyes and turned to walk. "If you're not going to say anything I'm leaving, it's cold."

Tadashi's hand shot out and wrapped around Tsukishima's wrist, stopping him. Kei looked round in shock, since Yamaguchi so rarely touched him, and he started at him, waiting. Tadashi kept his head low, trying to fight the shaking in his limbs. He could do this. He could do this. "I...Tsukki, I..."

"You what?"

"I..." He lifted his head, tears running down his cheeks. Kei's eyes widened at the sight, and he suddenly looked unsure. Tadashi looked at him, wishing he could stop the knot of fear twisting in his stomach any further. "Tsukki, I like you. In fact, I l-love you."

Tsukki stared at him in silence, his usual poker face giving nothing away. He just looked, preserved as if he was a statue, and Tadashi felt his breath hitch in his throat. He'd made a mistake, a horrible horrible mistake. Why had he told him? Why did he do that?

He was aware that he was still clutching onto Tsukishima's sleeve and he sheepishly let go, bringing his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry, j-just never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything, I-I have to go."

When he turned to leave, he heard a cool voice stop him. "Wait."

"Huh? What is it?" He itched to leave, he couldn't even look Tsukki in the eye. He'd just ruined the only friendship he had, and the weight of that was settling on his shoulders.

"You love me?" His voice was simple, devoid of emotion.

Tadashi blushed. "Y-yes. I always have."

"Walk home with me." He said coolly, turning back round to continue their route home.

Tadashi hesitated, his hands twitching. He knew that he should run away, go a different way, instead of suffering on the way home having to look at Kei. He knew that would be the smart thing to do. However, as Kei called his name, waiting for him, he turned and walked alongside him anyway. He hid his head, keeping his face hidden from Tsukishima, the tears dropping off his face. This was how they would always be. Their walk was in silence, but somewhere along the way, a few minutes before Tadashi had to leave to go home, he felt a cool hand wrap around his and he looked to his side in shock. He saw Kei staring head on, not meeting his eye, but his hand felt warm and safe.

"T-Tsukki?" He gasped, his voice barely above a whisper. What did this mean? Did he like him? Was he humoring him? Kei wasn't the type to do things out of pity, was he? His head span, but he knew in that moment he never wanted to let his hand go.

Tsukishima walked in silence until they reached the point where Tadashi had to leave. He stopped and faced him, towering over his small frame, still holding his hand. Yamaguchi shivered before him, his hand shaking in his, but the tears had stopped rolling down his face now, and he looked up at the blonde with wide brown eyes which framed with unnaturally long black lashes. His freckles adored his tan skin, like little constellations on his face, and h blinked slowly, shying away from Tsukishima's gaze.

"Let's just say that maybe, I like you, too." Kei said, giving Tadashi the very smallest of his rare smiles.

To anyone else it wouldn't have been noticeable, they wouldn't have seen the slight quirk of his lips and softness in his eyes as he said it, but of course Yamaguchi did. He knew what those signs meant, knew that smile reserved only for him. He felt Kei squeeze his hand one more time before letting go and walking away, leaving Tadashi standing in the street with a stupid smile on his face, holding his hand to his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

On their way home, Hinata brushed shoulders with Kageyama, staring at his feet. "Am I really that dumb for not knowing what a hickey is?"

"Not really dumb. Just a little bit." He said,nodding stoutly as if that made it any better. Strangely enough, it did for Hinata, and he smiled back. "Have you never seen one before?"

"Well, I've heard of them. But I don't really know how you get them, you know?" He pursed his lips in thought, the cool wind blowing at his hair, making it stand even wilder than usual. He cast a side look at Kageyama and bit his lip to hide the smile that was forming- he looked so good with the wind blowing his silky black hair up and around his face, giving his usual tidy look a bit of mess. He suited it.

"W-Well, I'm not telling you! Just google it or something." He said, blushing and looking forward. He could feel Hinata stare at him with that smile again, his little one that somehow managed to make his insides feel like butterflies.

Shouyou laughed then skipped ahead, calling out for Kageyama to follow him. He continuously bumped into him as they walked, his energetic bouncing nearly sending them both flying. Kageyama growled at him, fit ready to whack him, but he was caught up by the way the wind blew his fiery hair round his face, and how his eyes lit up whenever he called Tobio's name, and his hand dropped back to his side. He figured he'd already punched him a lot for that day.

"Hinata, were you really missing the tosses because you were looking at me?" He said, casting a look at the literal ray of sunshine beside him.

Hinata flung his hands over his head and crouched, his voice rising an octave. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't miss anymore, I didn't mean it! Please don't hit me."

"What the-? I'm not going to hit you, dumbass." He said, clenching his fists. He felt the tips of his ears redden. "Just answer the question."

Hinata straightened up, and blushed himself, scratching the side of his face while he gave a nervous smile. "Yeah. I know I should have been focused, 'cos if it was a real game I'd have ruined it. But, I just couldn't help it. I was trying to think about the toss and the spike, but when I looked over and saw you, all I could think about was you."

Tobio blushed further and he mumbled under his breath, still so unsure how to deal with the affection he seemed to unconditionally receive from Hinata. Even after he'd punched him approximately six times that day, he still shone so bright, so happy to just walk beside him and gush about his day. He told him of how his English was failing, how he found a spider last night, how he dreamed Suga had a twin sister, all whilst swinging his arms and looking up to him, radiating warmth despite the cold. It had been a few days since he'd stayed at Hinata's, and each day he found himself growing more and more attached to him. When he was in a class without his horribly loud whisper and badly scribbled notes, it was too quiet and too boring, and he longed for when he would get to see him next. He felt their hands brush against each other whilst they walked, and he resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around Hinata's.

Kageyama tilted his head towards Hinata's. "Want to come to mines tonight? I have to study English as well."

The prospect of studying dimmed Hinata's smile, but the realization that he would be with Kageyama the whole night made up for it, and he visibly perked up. "Sure!"

Kageyama faltered at how enthusiastic Shouyou seemed just for studying. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head, letting out a small sigh as he did so. The rest of their walk was relatively calm, until suddenly he felt himself being pulled into an alleyway, where Hinata firmly wrapped his arms around Tobio.

He looked around wildly, taken by surprise. "Oi! What are you-"

"I'm sorry." He murmured against his chest. "I just haven't hugged you in a while. I missed you."

"You see me every day at school." Tobio knew that wasn't what he meant, but he still didn't quite know how to handle these sorts of things. Still, he wrapped a tentative arm around the small boy, his palm splayed across his back.

"Not the same thing. I like feeling you, even if its just your hand in mine. It makes me feel all ' _waaah'_ and ' _hnng'_ inside." He gigged, and Tobio felt his heart melt- how could he be so cute?

Kageyama rested his head on top of Shouyou's and wrapped both arms around him, squeezing tightly before releasing him and stepping back. "I know, but you can't do these things in public- someone might see."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Hinata asked, his face crumpling. His bottom lip jutted out, and he looked so hurt that Kageyama wanted to punch himself in the face for upsetting him.

"No! No, I'm not ashamed." He said, trying to convince the small boy to cheer up. "It's just...I don't want people knowing the relationship before _I've_ really gotten to know it. That's all."

"Oh, I see." Hinata perked up then, laying his head against Tobio's chest for a few brief seconds before pulling away and heading to the road. "C'mon, let's go home. I'm cold."

They ran the rest of the way, deciding to race each other. The wind blew Hinata's hair right back as his small legs pushed him faster and faster, until he was overtaking Kageyama. They let loose war cries as they slammed into Tobio's door, neck and neck.

Hinata drew back, rubbing his head and started laughing, surprised to hear Kageyama's chuckle joining in as he rubbed his own head. "Ow."

They got in, making their way to Tobio's bedroom. Again, they had counted it as a race and Hinata ran up the stairs, but Kageyama's hand shot out and grabbed his ankle and pulled, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Oi! What was that for, Bakayama!" He turned round with a scowl on his face, his bottom lip extra pouty.

Tobio leaned forward and brushed his lips against Hinata's, watching as his face softened and he started to smile. His hand reached up to grab Kageyama's neck, but the tall boy avoided it, leaping over Hinata and running till he bust into his bedroom, raising his hands in victory. "I win!"

"That's cheating!" A small voice called out from behind him, face burned red. He was trying to hide back his smile, concentrating on looking angry instead. Unfortunately, he only looked extra adorable to Kageyama, who was watching him from the bed.

"I won fair and square." He said, searching through his bag till he found his English work. "Come on, stop yammering and let's do some studying."

"Bakayama." Hinata murmured under his breath as he settled on the bed, pulling out his own work.

The two of them sat in silence, occasionally asking each other what verb they used, or what tense was correct. Hinata gradually started to inch closer and closer, until their feet were brushing against each other, then their legs, until Kageyama looked up and suddenly Hinata was right in front oh him, having abandoned his work.

"What do you want?" He said, looking warily at the boy. He looked incredibly innocent, with those giant brown eyes and messy curls, as if butter wouldn't melt. He didn't trust it.

"Hug me." He said, outstretching his arms.

Kageyama sighed and sat his work down, a small smile on his lips as he pulled Hinata closer to him. They stayed in the embrace for longer that usual, Hinata burying his face in Kageyama's neck, his lips soft against the tan skin of his neck.

He could hear Shouyou's voice vibrate against his skin. "I missed you."

Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat, kissing the top of Hinata's hair in response. He wrapped his own arms around him tighter, rearranging their position until Hinata was sitting on his lap, his legs wrapped around his hips. He sat very calmly, his head on Kageyama's chest, his hands slayed on his back as he hugged him close. He liked the way Tobio smelled- it was clean and crisp, and it reminded him of rainfall on a clear night. Hinata inhaled deeply, nuzzling against Kageyama's neck.

"Kageyama, will you really not tell me how to get a hickey?" He said, looking up at him.

Tobio stared down at his face-that beautiful pale face with pink cheeks and huge eyes with irises as warm and soft as melted chocolate-and felt his resistance melt away a bit. He knew that if Hinata looked at him like this every time he wanted something he'd most certainly get it. How could he be so adorable? How could he possibly make Kageyama's pulse spike just by holding him? Make his head fuzzy just by feeling those lips against his skin?

"Do you honestly want to know?"

"Yes." He said, hesitantly lifting a hand to his face, brushing some of his inky hair back.

Inadvertently, he leaned into the touch, his deep blue eyes boring into Hinata's. They were intense, but softened somewhat, and held none harshness they did on the court. "You get it by kissing someone's skin, but sucking and biting a little, too."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Hinata bit his lip, moving his hand to the front of Kageyama's t-shirt.

"I don't know, I guess so." He said, shrugging.

"Kageyama, c-can I kiss you?" Hinata said shyly, looking up at him through those thick dark lashes.

"Hinata, come on. We have to study." He felt suddenly nervous, having him so close. He wasn't sure what his body was going to do, and the possibility of embarrassing scenarios only made him more antsy.

"Oh...okay. Sorry." Hinata ducked his head and immediately tried to clamber off Kageyama, trying not to be hurt at the rejection. He knew that he'd have to deal with times like this, when Kageyama didn't want to be like that with him, but he still couldn't stop the embarrassment that coloured his face as bright as his hair.

Before he registered what he was doing, Tobio's arms shot out and wrapped around Hinata, bringing him back against his chest. He hated seeing that second of hurt flash across the boy's face, knowing that he caused it. He never meant to hurt his feelings, but he knew that Shouyou would spend the rest of the night feeling bad, thinking about it. Kageyama sighed-he would just have to make himself face any embarrassing situations that could happen, it seems.

"Hinata, kiss me." He said softly, brushing his fingers through those wild curls as he tilted his face up.

Hinata blushed and closed his eyes, breaking his face away from Tobio's hold. "No, you don't want to."

"Hinata, kiss me." He repeated, firmly. When still the younger boy only hid his face, Tobio cursed and placed his hands on either side of Hinata's face. lifting it to his. He pressed their lips together, relieved to feel Hinata's hands slither into his hair again. What he hadn't expected, however, was Hinata whining, tugging on his hair.

"Open your mouth." He whined, giving him puppy eyes.

Kageyama kissed him again, parting his lips. Shouyou smiled into the kiss, and softly he let his tongue explore Kageyama's mouth, pushing against his tongue tentatively. Tobio pushed his own tongue back against Shouyou's, reveling in his taste. It was intoxicating, he realised, to kiss Hinata like this. He had always detested seeing people kiss, be it on the television or in real life, but he understood now why they did. It was warm, and soft, and it was _nice._ It surrounded him with the essence of the small boy in his lap, who he'd only ever dreamed of doing this with. He pulled back after a few minutes, sheepishly blushing and taking in a big breath. He'd forgotten to breath someway through the kiss.

"Hinata, look...don't judge me on this. That was my first kiss, okay? I'll get better." He muttered quickly, turning his face away so he couldn't see the pink creeping up his neck and ears.

"That's really your first kiss?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" His tone turned gruff, and he threatened to push him off, but he was surprised to see Hinata smiling very widely.

"No, it's great! You're my first kiss, too!" He flung his arms around Tobio and squeezed him tightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of the taller boy's neck. "I'm happy."

Once again, that lump formed its way into Tobio's throat and he grunted, placing his head on top of Hinata's as he hugged him back. He wondered if the butterfly feeling in his stomach would ever go away, or if it was a constant thing when he was with Shouyou. He wondered how someone so cute had wormed his way into his life, and taken it by storm. Giving the tiniest of smiles, he closed his eyes, and just relished in holding Hinata. There was no need to speak, no need to do anything other than feel the weight of his best friend in his arms, feel the warmth of his body and his smile radiate over him. He tilted Shouyou's head up with a finger, and began to kiss softy along his jaw and down his neck, his tender touch sending a shiver down the redhead's spine. He kept his arms around Tobio's neck and he leaned back, allowing Kageyama access to his full neck. He tried his best not to make any sudden movements or loud noises, terrified of scaring Kageyama away. He so rarely initiated these things, his pride and fear of embarrassment causing a hindrance in their affections towards each other.

Kageyama lets his lips trail down the smooth skin of his neck, until he'd found a spot that emitted a small gasp from Shouyou. He then tentatively let his tongue sweep across the skin, before grazing his teeth across it. Hinata's fingers dug into his back, and he could feel his racing pulse under his lips. Focusing only on Shouyou instead of his own embarrassment, he sucked at the skin, grazing over it with his teeth. His tongue glided back over it every few seconds, easing the pain, and he could feel the thrum of Shouyou's voice against his lips as he opened his mouth and let out a low moan, which immediately spread warmth through Kageyama's body. He slid his hands under Hinata's shirt and up his back, supporting him while they lay, delighted at how smooth the skin was under his fingers.

Tobio drew back, admiring the purple-red hickey now far down on Hinata's throat. It would be easy to hide, as long as he was careful, which was a bit of a relief. He was embarrassed, but at the same time he felt adrenaline course through his veins, so unused to seeing Shouyou look at him like that, with his eyes half lidded and biting his lip. He looked undeniably gorgeous, and it took all of Kageyama's willpower to silence the thoughts in his mind. "Was it sore?"

"Yes, but I like it." Shouyou licked his lips, and tilted his head back again. "One more."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, miss Sugawara." Diachi said as Suga led him into the house he'd been in countless times. "Smells great in here."

"Diachi!" She said, her lips pulling into a smile. She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She repeated the same for Suga, who laughed slightly as he gave her a hug. "Thankyou, I'm making Koushi's favourite for dinner, will I call you when it's ready?"

Suga readjusted his bag and nodded, walking back towards the door. "Yeah, thanks. Come on, Daichi."

The boys walked up the narrow staircase to Suga's room, which was quite large, with a double bed in the centre, a clear desk, a large bookcase filled with books, a television mounted on the wall, and a shelf or two of trophies and trinkets. There was a stray volleyball lounging on the floor, discarded here after many of Suga's own personal practices. The walls were a pale blue, and the carpet was fluffy and white, which matched the thick white bedding on his bed.

Diachi sat on it, sinking into the thickness. He thumbed the material appreciatively. "I'll always love these feather duvets. They're so soft."

Suga just chuckled in return and sat down beside him, laying his head on his shoulder. He felt Daichi's arm curl around his waist and a pair of lips press against his head, and he smiled, leaning more into the captains embrace. He and Daichi had been together since their second year in high school together, although they weren't exclusively out. Daichi's reason was that it would cause a bit of mayhem in the team as people adjusted to them as a couple instead of teammates, and they couldn't afford that distraction. Suga agreed, as well as his own reason of not wanting their private life's to be mixed with school, especially when it was something as controversial as their relationship. There was only one person who knew about them, which was Suga's mother. She absolutely adored Daichi, and had done since the very first day Suga brought him home and introduced his new best friend. She never pushed it from Suga, which he was eternally grateful for. She'd waited for him to come to her, and then she'd just laughed and hugged him, and told him that she was happy he'd picked Daichi. He was happy he picked Daichi, too.

"Daichi," He said, lifting his head up to look at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry about the changing room, I know you'll have to deal with their questions for a while."

"It's alright, I'll just cover them up or get dressed faster." Daichi combed his finger through Suga's silver hair, again marveling at how soft it was. That was Suga though- everything about him was soft, from his room to his voice. "Don't worry about it."

The smaller boy frowned, a tiny crease at the top of his nose. "Still, I'll try to stop giving you them." A faint blush spread across his cheeks. "I just get carried away sometimes."

Daichi just laughed and hugged him closer, his lips against Suga's hair. "There's no need for that, we'll just have to place them elsewhere..."

His sentence trailed off, and as both of their eyes moved to Daichi's behind and then met each other's gaze they burst out laughing, and Daichi was happy to see his boyfriend smile. Suga really was beautiful, in his own way. He was just so cute. Average height and slender, with soft skin and pale shining hair, and very large kind eyes that crinkled when he smiled, which was almost all of the time. His smile itself was a thing of beauty and came in many different forms; a very wide toothy grin that just radiated happiness, his small timid one which graced his lips when he was embarrassed, which made butterflies surge in Daichi's stomach; his secret lip-biting 'I'm not smiling' smile for when he was trying to hide his laugh; and his simple caring smile, with brows drawn and a head tilt, usually reserved when one of the younger teammates made a mistake or was worrying about something.

Suga finished giggling and wrapped his arms around Diachi's neck, leaning up to kiss him. Diachi's lips met with his, and he smiled into the kiss, resting their foreheads together. "They all think you have a girlfriend now."

"Let them think what they want." He said, looping his arms around Koushi's waist. "That doesn't matter as long as I've got you to place monster hickeys on my neck for all the team to see."

Suga turned bright pink, ready to apologise again, when he saw that Daichi was only teasing him. He rolled his eyes and moved his arms to the top of Daichi's shirt, where he tugged it back to see the fading bruises. He hadn't meant to leave them, but he had a very bad habit of not being quite able to control himself if they got too 'in the moment'. They rarely had time together due to practice and school, so when they did it wasn't unusual for things to get slightly heated.

He placed a kiss over the biggest bruise, his voice mumbling against Daichi's skin. "Sorry."

Daichi lifted his head up and kiss him, a soft sweet one where their noses nuzzled together. "Stop saying that, you don't have anything to be sorry for. What we should really be concerned about is how Hinata doesn't know what a hickey is- he's fifteen, shouldn't he know that?"

Suga just laughed and settled on the taller boy's lap, intertwining their fingers. Daichi's hand always felt so strong in his, like a constant reassurance that he'd always be there. It felt nice. "He's still young, and he doesn't seem to have had many relationships. I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually."

Daichi shifted so that Suga was facing him on his lap, his legs wrapped around his hips. He held his boyfriend's face in his hands, his heart softening when a small pale hand reached up to cover his. Suga really was just adorable, and he had no problem letting him know that. "You're so cute. It's like looking at a puppy."

"Daichi," He giggled, smiling that beautiful smile again. "Stop it, I'm not cute."

"Cute." He kissed him. "Beautiful." Kiss. "Adorable." Kiss. "Perfect." Kiss.

Suga chuckled again and flung his arms around Daichi's neck before pressing their lips together for real. It was a slow gentle kiss, where they melted into each other after days of only being able to get away with a brush of the hands of a quick hug in an empty hallway. He felt strong fingers threat into his hair and a hand cup his face as he was pulled closer into the kiss, the feel of Daichi's lips against his making his heart soar.

His boyfriend drew back, and pecked him on the nose. "Mine."

He nuzzled his neck, a contented sigh leaving his lips. "Yours."


	6. Chapter 6

At first, dating Tsukishima was exactly like he thought it would be: the exact same as always. Their contact hadn't changed, nor had their conversations increased any. They didn't go on dates, and the only time they actually spent together was lunchtimes in school, where even then Kei would put his headphones on for most of it. He'd suspected this for the first few days, since he knew Tsukki wasn't an emotional person, but as time drew on he began to get frustrated at the lack of change. Weren't they supposed to be boyfriends? Or at least together in some way? He wished he could bring it up to Kei, but he was silenced by his own nerves. So again, they walked the way home together, and Yamaguchi was even quieter than usual.

Tsukishima removed his headphones and eyed the small boy next to him. "Why are you so quiet today?"

"Hm?" He said, whipping his head round to face Tsukishima. Hos hands twitched in his pockets. "Oh, n-nothing. Sorry."

Tsukki rolled his eyes but tried again, his patience wavering. "Tadashi. Either tell me, or stop looking like you've seen a puppy being kicked."

He gave a nervous chuckle at that but it died when he met Kei's eyes. He then shifted his gaze to his feet, his voice quiet. "Are...are we boyfriends?"

If he was startled, Tsukishima gave no notice of it, his face still impeccably still. He looked straight ahead, his hands by his side. "Well that's generally the next step after saying you like someone."

Yamaguchi thought over that, trying to figure out if that was an answer or not. He scratched his head, and warily withdrew his hands from his pocket. "So, we are? I-I mean, if we aren't I guess that's okay, but could you tell me, because-"

"Yes." He interjected, his voice sounding almost bored.

"Oh, okay." Yamaguchi looked at the tall box next to him, the boy who he'd loved for years. If they were together, why didn't it feel like that's what Tsukki wanted? Why did it feel like he was avoiding him, or not going any further? He hesitant reached out, letting his fingers wrap around Tsukishima's.

Tsukki yanked his hand away automatically with a raised eyebrow and a look of disgust, having not been touched by anyone in such a manner before. It was then that he saw Yamaguchi's face, the hurt and the shock in the way his brows were drawn and his mouth slacked, and the tears brimming in his eyes. He sighed, and rubbed his hand. His voice was softer than usual when he spoke. "Not in public."

Tadashi wiped up quickly at his tears trying to stop them before they could make their path down his face. He studied on focusing his breaths, and cursing himself for getting so upset. He knew Kei wouldn't take to a relationship easily, and he had prepared himself in his head for mild rejections like these every now and then, but when the first couple type thing they'd ever attempted was rejected, it stung. They walked in silence again, Yamaguchi shoving his hands deep into his pockets and looking at the ground below his feet.

When they reached the part where they had to say goodbye, Kei sighed and turned. He wasn't a person to be considered sympathetic, let alone empathetic, but he felt a knot in his stomach when he looked at Tadashi beside him. He frowned as he thought about it, going over hundreds of possibilities until he realised that he was in fact, feeling guilt. He felt his throat constrict when he looked at the tears that dripped down Yamaguchi's face against his will, and the dent in his pockets of clenched fists. He looked at his own hand, wondering why he'd pulled it away so quickly. Was it that he didn't want to touch him? Was he afraid because it was in public? He tried to figure out the reason himself until he reached his house, and made an impulsive decision.

"Come over."

"Huh?" Tadashi looked up, the brim of his eyes red. The wind blew at his hair, tugging that one rebellious cowlick even higher.

"I said I want you to come over." Kei walked towards his house. "Preferably before I lock the door after me."

Yamaguchi hesitated before following him, hoping that maybe he'd get some form of explanation. Even if he didn't, Kei rarely initiated that they meet up, even less so at his house, and he didn't want to ruin the chance. They took their shoes off then made their way up to Tsukishima's room. It was quite a large room, but longer than it was wide, and it had traces of Tsukki all over it. It was neat, the walls were white and littered with shelves holding unique artifacts and things Tsukki liked. There was a particular shelf with held two dinosaur toys on it, along with some framed photos, and next to it hanging on the wall was his volleyball jersey. He had a clear desk which had some books piled on it, a clock, and a volleyball perched on the side. His bed was a double, with grey covers that were folded neatly, and he had a large flat screen television in front of it, on a stand. By the window was a telescope, and numerous constellation posters were tacked to the wall. Yamaguchi couldn't help but think it was way cooler than his room.

He stood awkwardly, until Tsukki motioned him to take a seat somewhere. He sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, chewing the side of his cheek nervously. A few minutes after he'd dropped his bag and changed out of his jacket, Tsukki faced him and sighed, before sitting on the bed, too. He wasn't very close to Yamaguchi, but close enough to reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Tadashi hoped he wanted to.

Since they were inside in the privacy of his own room, Tadashi bit his lip and scooted next to Kei who, even though he tensed, didn't move away. "Thankyou for letting me in."

Tsukishima nodded in response, to busy thinking to offer real words. He looked at Tadashi, who was playing with his fingers, and sighed. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" He perked up slightly, looking at Kei. "What do you have?"

" _Jurassic park, Jurassic World, Night at the museum,Godzilla_ -"

"Tsukki," Tadashi giggled. "Do all your films contain dinosaurs?"

Kei frowned and went over the list again in his head, surprised to see Yamaguchi was right. "Why watch a film if it doesn't have a dinosaur?"

Tadashi smiled again, and some of the tension was lifted. "Okay, let's watch _Jurassic Park_ , then."

As Tsukishima slipped the DVD into his TV, he saw Yamaguchi scuttled against the wall, supporting his back with a pillow. "I'll go get snacks."

Tadashi nodded and watched as the opening credits appeared on the screen in front of him. It was a few minutes before Tsukki came back up, but when he did he sat the bowl of snacks on Tadashi's lap, then sat beside him, stretching out his long legs. Yamaguchi looked at the bowl of strawberries and bit his lip to hide a smile, knowing that the blonde boy wouldn't even have questioned whether strawberries were a suitable movie food. He popped one in his mouth.

Yamaguchi picked another one up and held his hand out to Tsukishima. "Want one?"

Tsukki reached out and took the strawberry, ignoring the feeling of Tadashi's skin brushing against his. He didn't want to acknowledge the weird shiver that sent down him-it was embarrassingly like something out of a shojo manga. He caught sight of Yamaguchi's eyes -those big brown eyes that were staring so intently at him- and ducked his head, looking away as he ate the strawberry.

It was another few minutes of Tadashi scooting increasingly closer until his hand reached out, and wrapped around Kei's. Unfortunately, he had the same reaction and pulled it away, and the second wave of rejection hurt even more than the first. "Why won't you hold my hand? Why don't you want to touch me?"

Kei looked at the emotional boy beside him, who's eyes were looking at the sheets between then while his shaking hands held on to the bowl of strawberries, and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall. "I just-"

"Do you even want to be my boyfriend? Because it's been two weeks and you've not touched me, barely spoke to me, we haven't done anything or went on any dates, a-and you just never look like you're happy with me!" Tadashi covered his hands with his face, tears spilling out. He hated that he couldn't control his emotions, he hated that he looked weak and whiny- exactly what Tsukki hated in a person. "I just want to be with you, and when you said you liked me back I thought my life couldn't get better. B-B-But-"

"Tadashi." He said softly, breaking the younger boy's stream of garbled emotions. "Be quiet."

When Yamaguchi silenced, Kei sighed, and turned his eyes to him once again.

"I have never been in a relationship before." He started. "Because, in a relationship you have to bear all for it to last. You have to let someone see who you are, behind the facade. You have to let someone get close to you, and get close to them in return. I've never liked that. I don't like sharing my self or my life with people, because people lie to you." His thoughts immediately flitted to his brother. "Every time I try to get close to you, I can't help that feeling that it's pointless, because you'll see something you don't like and walk away. And then I'll have nothing, because you're the only person I like enough to call a friend."

Yamaguchi sat in silence at this, in awe of hearing so many words come out of Kei's mouth. He'd never been a talker, and any overly long sentences were usually comebacks or attempts to insult Hinata, but yet here he was, trying to explain himself for Tadashi's sake. "Tsukki, I-"

"So when you hold my hand, I can't help but pull back. When you look at me, I feel like I have to look away. It's like I'm waiting for you to hate me." He murmured, staring ahead. "But, you do make me happy. You're the only person I willingly want to be around, and...I do like you. I need you to just wait, wait until I can trust you not to run away. Then this can be what you want."

It was quiet for a minute, and Kei couldn't help instantly regret what he'd just said. Why did he blurt it out like that? Still, he was surprised when he felt Yamaguchi's gaze bore into him, tears and all. He said, "Tsukki, no matter what happens with us, I'm not leaving. I'm never going to run away. I'll wait."

Tsukishima let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and trained his eyes on the TV. "Okay. Let's watch the movie now."

They sat for the rest of the movie, the only contact being the occasional brushing of hands when they both reached for a strawberry at the same time, but it was a comfortable silence this time. Tadashi's tears had stopped, and when Tsukishima caught him shivering he wordlessly lifted a blanket and draped it over him, ignoring the lurch in his stomach Tadashi's small smile gave him. He knew he'd have to try to let Yamaguchi into his life while he was waiting, because he _did_ want to be with him, even if he didn't show it. So, when there was only ten minutes of the movie left, he hesitantly laid his hand out, palm up, ready for Yamaguchi's. Almost instantly, a very soft tanned hand slid into his, it's touch as light as a feather, and intertwined their fingers. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be, and even though his arm twitched as if to pull away, he kept it there, even after the movie finished.


End file.
